The contractor will conduct collaborative research in leishmaniasis of the Middle East. The collaborative aspects involve sharing of data and communal protocols with other hydatidosis researchers funded by NIAID. The individual objective is to develop tools for rapid and precise diagnosis of leishmaniasis for epidemiological surveys, to study the immunology of leishmaniasis in mouse models.